


I'd Take a Bullet for You

by SonicTitanic23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Shooting, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: After being demoted for his crimes during the Rainbow Rocket takeover, Faba has had enough and decided to take out the woman who wronged him. President Lusamine herself. (SPOILERS IF YOU HAVING PLAYED THE GAME YET!)





	I'd Take a Bullet for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is a challenge to see if I can write a story in just one sitting. Might not be up to good standards but if it's received well I might make some touch ups if needed. Anyway let's get on with it!

**I'd Take a Bullet for You.**

Aether Paradise, what was once a place feared by Lillie, has once again become her home now that her mother is back to normal. Lusamine herself pushed to redeem her name among not only her staff, but the children she once threw away for her own needs. Within this Paradise along with her and her daughter were Wicke, her right hand assistant, Gladion, her son and to be President of Aether one day and finally Moon, the girlfriend of her daughter to which she already treated as one of her own. During the Rainbow Rocket takeover, that family love was put to the test when Moon, Lillie and the surprising help from Guzma, former leader of Team Skull joined to save Lusamine and Aether. Among Rainbow Rocket's ranks was Faba, Aether's own chief scientist. After the whole ordeal, Faba was demoted to grunt status. Faba, being both embarrassed and infuriated, hatched a plan. Take down the President of Aether by any means necessary.

"You'll see, madam President. Within the next few minutes, you'll be a cold, dead corpse in front of your insignificant family!" Faba, with pistol in a hidden holster, made his way to the Aether house behind the foundation itself. Within the foundation, Lusamine and the others were enjoying a meal prepared by Wicke.

"I have to say Miss Wicke, your cooking is absolutely amazing." exclaimed the President. "It's like you get better and better everyday."

"Yeah! I missed your cooking so much!" said Lillie talking with her mouthful like she was a child again.

"I have to agree with Mom and Sis, your cooking is just way better than any other restaurant or fast food joint I've been to." said Gladion making sure to swallow unlike his sister.

"I have never tasted your cooking and I'm in love!" exclaimed Moon agreeing with everyone else. Wicke looked red in the face.

"Oh stop, I'm just providing you all with the food you need." Wicke practically had her head buried within her hands from the embarrassment.

"Nonsense! If in another region or life, you'd be a master chief up there with the big names of the worlds finest! That's how good you are!" Wicke was once again embarrassed but happy with the praise her boss gave her. During all the talking, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked in confusion into who it could be. "Please, enter." said Lusamine. Upon opening the door, Faba appeared and everyone was relaxed.

"Madam President, I was wondering if I could spare a moment." asked Faba. Moon meanwhile was eyeballing him. She never trusted a single thing he did the very moment she saw him all the way back during her trials. "I was wondering if I would be possible to get back into my rightful position anytime soon." Everyone was now eyeballing him. Lusamine giggled.

"Oh Faba, after what you did I don't even think I've considered it." This made Faba gasp and everyone else smile knowing what she meant.

"S-S-Surely you're only joking M-M-Madam." stuttered Faba not even believing what he was hearing.

"Does this face look like I'm joking." she said pointing at her own face, giving him a stern and serous look. "You talk lightly about this but you practically not only put me in danger, my family in danger, my business in danger, but the whole of Alola and possibly even the world. Unlike you, I've atoned for what I did. I've made press releases and even paid the damage any Ultra Beast has cause. But you, you're nothing but a coward." Everyone in the room cheered minus Faba. Surprisingly, Faba didn't seemed stunned. In fact, he was smiling.

"You know what, I'm glad you said that." he said putting his hand within his jacket. "I wanted to make this easy but it seems like it has come to this. This will be the last meal you'll ever had!" Without warning, he pulled the pistol out from his jacked and pointed it right at her head. Moments after squeezing the trigger, Moon dived right in front of Lusamine, taking the bullet meant for her right in the chest. She fell onto the floor with Lillie screaming.

"MOON!" she screamed running towards her.

"DAMN BRAT! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Faba pointed the gun at Lillie before Gladion held his hands up and disarmed him. "LET GO OF ME!"

"MOM! CALL THE GUARDS!" shouted Gladion, struggling to keep the gun away from anyone else. Lusamine wasted no time and summoned every guard within Aether. In seconds, the door was busted open and without a word said ganged up on Faba.

"Take him away! Get some police here have this man arrested, I'll give a full report later. And get Moon some medical attention! NOW DAMMIT!" The guards scrambled to get Faba out and attend to Moon.

"I SWEAR TO YOU! I WILL GET YOU AND I WILL GET MY RIGHTFUL TITLE!" shouted Faba being taking away by the guards one way while other guards brought Moon the other way to the medical center. The room fell silent minus the crying of Lillie.

"She's going to die! I know it! She's going to die!" Lillie repeated this over and over with Lusamine, Gladion and Wicke not sure what to do.

"Wicke, can you please go and make sure Moon's being treated right away. Gladion, you stay here with me."

"Yes Miss Lusamine." said Wicke making a speedy exit to the medical center. Gladion and Lusamine went over to Lillie to comfort her.

"Honey, listen to me. Moon will be fine. She's strong enough to take down seven powerful trainers without any trouble." Lillie looked at her mom with tear stained eyes.

"Sis, she can pull through. She wouldn't leave you, you're too important for her." Gladion began to rub her back for comfort. Lillie tried to keep calm but the tears kept coming.

"Can we go to the medical center? Please." Without a word, the family made their way to the medical center. By the time they got there, Moon was already under the light and being examined. Wicke saw the three and walked towards them.

"Miss Lusamine, Master Gladion, Miss Lillie. I've just been informed that the bullet hit no vital organs." Lillie let out a sigh of relief. "However she lost a lot of blood. It might take some time to recover. Doctor's say that she will be okay soon though." Everyone took to sitting down outside of the medical center, waiting for something to happened. While Lillie was still worried, she was happy to know Moon was going to be okay. Lusamine, on the other hand, was confused.

'Why would she do that?' she thought. She was puzzled by the seventeen year old's action which was dangerous. But without that, Lusamine would probably be dead. The hours began to roll. Lillie was sleeping on Gladion shoulder, looking at his mom.

"What's on your mind mom?" asked Gladion. Lusamine wanted to say nothing but she couldn't hold it back.

"Why did she do that? She jumped right out in front of me and took a bullet." Gladion was taking aback at his mom's words. Even still, he couldn't give an answer.

"I don't know mom. I guess the best thing to do is ask her yourself." Lusamine went back to thinking again. Her train of thought was interrupted when a doctor came through the door.

"Moon is currently awake. You can come and see her now. She still might be a bit sore so be careful with her." With that said, all four made their way into the room Moon was in. Lillie made it to her first and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"I thought I lost you!" she said starting the cry again. Moon slowly moved her hand to cup her cheek and uses her thumb to dry the tears.

"It's okay Lillie. I'm here now. You know I'll never leave you." The two smiled at each other. Gladion made his way over to her.

"I'm glad you're okay. If you didn't make it, I'll never forgive you for leaving my sister." He said it in his own way but she knew he meant no ill will behind it.

"Heh, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." The two chuckled. Wicke moved to Moon's bedside.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for protecting the President and I'm glad you're okay Miss Moon." Wicke extended her hand to shake Moon's, to which Moon moved her own hand and shook weakly. Lusamine was quiet, looking at the young woman, still wondering why she did what she did. After a while, she spoke up.

"If it's okay, I'd like to speak with Moon on my own." Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving Moon and Lusamine on their own. "That was a brave thing you done Moon. Thank you very much."

"Think nothing of it." Moon said smiling. Her smile faded when she saw Lusamine's face. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

"Do you mind if I ask you one question?" she asked, with Moon nodding. "Why did you do it? I mean, after everything I've done to you, to Lillie and Gladion, to everyone. No matter how much I try to convince myself, my actions stay with me. I-I-I," Lusamine started to cry. "I should have taken that bullet." Lusamine was now on the ground, crying into the bed sheet. Moon quickly placed a hand on her head.

"You want to know why I did it?" Lusamine didn't answer and Moon didn't wait for one. "I did it because I care about you. You took me in when my mom passed away, you try so hard to make it up to Lillie and Gladion, and everyone has forgiving you for what you done." Moon noticed Lusamine shifting slowly, looking up at her. "Yes, you've done horrible things. But you have been doing so much to get yourself out of that dark hole. Even back then, the two of them cared for you, otherwise they wouldn't have tried to save you or even forgave you. So no, you shouldn't have taken that bullet. Because there are people who care for you, and I'm one of those people." Lusamine hugged Moon without warning. She was in a bit of pain but endured it for Lusamine's sake.

"Thank you Moon. For everything. I can see why Lillie fell in love with you. I know it's way too early, but if the two of you were to ever get married, you have my blessings." Moon blushed at the words but still smiled.

"Thank you. I guess I could be calling you mom soon too huh?" Lusamine chuckled at Moon's comment.

"All in due time Moon. All in due time. For now get some rest. You'll need it." Moon nodded and laid back in bed, falling into a deep sleep while Lusamine quietly made her way out of the room to join the others. Despite everything that has happened, Lusamine would always be grateful to Moon. Not only for helping her children, getting her back to normal and saving her and Aether, but for taking a bullet for her. And she will do anything in her power to make sure that she will never be hurt again, for anyone's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Woo that was actually fun but tiring. I had the need to do this after beating Ultra Moon. I hope to write a story based around Lillie and Moon again since I love this ship so much! Anyway until next time, cheerio!


End file.
